Knights of the DEAD (OCS)
by Mookiebear12
Summary: Sacha and Candace Knight returned to Japan just 2 months before Z-day. It seems like these 2 months are a fun time for this brother and sister until Z-day arrive. Now considering how these two are with each other and their past... Let's just say it won't be a fun ride for this two.(Rating may go to M) Send in OC's if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC Sacha Knight and Candace Knight**

**Update:**

**If you don't want to read stuff before Z-day just skip to Chapter 4 'cause honestly I'm not rewriting Chapters 1-3 because I don't get enough sleep as it is. I probably average about 2-3 hours a night, 4-5 if I'm very lucky. **

**XXX**

_**2 months before Z-day**_

_**Sacha's P.O.V**_

_I've been on this stupid plane for 7 hours. God, I hope we get off this plane soon I can't stand to be still for this long. Oh, and by 'we' I mean my sister and me. My sisters who I love more than life itself…now don't go saying "HE LOVES HIS SISTER….INCEST" you sick perverts. I mean I love her just not in that way. I wonder where she went…. _"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY GET CRAZY BIT- I MEAN GIRL AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE." _Oh, there she is trying to stab a flight attendant with a banana…WAIT…did I just say stab?_

"CANDACE!" I screamed as loud as I could. "DON'T TRY TO STAB THE NICE WOMAN WITH A BANANA." I said as I ran to them and grab the banana. "You're supposed to open the banana and throw it into the woman's face like this." I smashed the banana into the woman's face. Grabbing Candace's hand I lead her into our row, dropping the banana peel on purpose on the floor near our row. By the time the flight attendant realized there was a banana smashed into her face we were already in our sit side by side to each other. Candace siting in middle of the seat and me near the window. The flight attendant stomped her way to where we were and slipped on the banana peel. Me being the gentleman I am, I stood up walked over to where the woman was and helped her up telling her I was very sorry for what my little sister did and what I did. She stood up and told me that don't let it happen again. I went to my seat took out my iPod and put an earphone into my left ear and told my sister to put it in her ear. I turn to a song that I and she really like and whisper/sung the lyrics while Candace went to sleep.

_The necks of this youth  
With their necks through this noose  
We're told lies like its truth  
And we suspect that it's you  
So you strap them with the AK  
It's mother fucking may day  
They swear I'm fucking crazy  
Ain't nothing gonna save me  
I'm breaking I feel it  
I'm naked I'm kneeling  
I'm shaking I'm reeling  
My god I keep bleeding  
I watch the world die through crimson eyes  
I cry it turns to night  
I die I see the light  
And now I'll say goodbye_

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry so hard_  
_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry tonight_

_If I could take all this pain away_  
_Use the rage of our youth today_  
_Whose to say that it's you to blame_  
_It's the people above you_  
_The ones who say that they love you_  
_Look what the world has come to_  
_So now it's time to say 'Fuck You!'_  
_If you care then they drug you_  
_And no one's there when they numb you_  
_Fill you with terror and crush you_  
_Pretend they care as they shove you_  
_So you look to me to find the truth_  
_And what I say is what you do_  
_But everyone you look up to_  
_Is really as fucked up as you_  
_Time is getting shorter_  
_With these enforced disorders_  
_And we get blamed and pushed around_  
_So who's the fucking villain now?_

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry so hard_  
_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry tonight_

_We can't stop now  
We're so close now  
'Cause these times are almost over  
I won't give up  
So god save us  
It feels like were getting closer  
We can't stop now  
We're so close now  
'Cause these times are almost over  
I won't give up  
So god save us_

_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry so hard_  
_Now I can see your pain I'm sorry_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry tonight_  
_Goodbye_  
_I cry tonight_  
_I'll cry tonight_  
_I cry tonight_

As I whisper the last word of the song I felt very sleepy. I went into a very deep sleep.

**XXX**

_I remember this place…It's our house from when mother was still alive and we celebrating Candace's 5__th__ birthday. Oh, God my mother is still beautiful as I remember. Long white hair, light grey-ish blue eyes, pale but still tan skin. I wonder if she still smells like strawberries…Yep, she still smells like strawberries. "Sacha, would you help me prepare Candace's Cake?" she said. I replied with a high pitch "YES". We went into the kitchen and it seems that time skipped and I was playing with Candace when we heard a knock. Mother went to go answer it and when she opened the door she screamed "SACHA, GO TAKE CANDACE UPSTAIRS AND –". She never got to finish that sentence because the man had hit her in the face with something, but I did as she asked. When we went to hide the man had came up the stairs and dragged me and my sister downstairs where we found our mother tied up in a chair telling us it would be alright, but I knew it wasn't. The man had told us to sit about 10 feet away from mother when he started to stab her multiple times into her chest. She cried out in pain, but Candace didn't hear or see our mother brutally murdered in front of us because I had covered her ears and shield her eyes from it. After the man was done he turned to us and said-_

"SACHA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" My sister said pulling me from my dream of horror. "What do you want, my little sister?" Having my usual smile on my face. "We nearly there…" Oh, right we near the city that my friend Takashi Komuro grew up. Ah, I remember like it was yesterday when I met him.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Two years after Sacha and Candace's mother had died their father decided that they were going to move to Japan. Well, after they had settle in their new house, Sacha went for a walk him know the city very well by visiting his grandfather a lot before his mother had died. After a few hours of walking he found a boy his age getting bully by kids that were maybe 10 to 12 years old. Sacha went right up to them and said "Hey Jackasses pick on someone who can fight back or are you too scared you'll get your asses kicked." One boy turned around who Sacha guess was the leader. "Get out of here or I make you go home crying to your mommy." "Oh really Pig Face, I would love for you to try." Sacha said with so much venom he scared the leaders so-called friends. Pig face charge at Sacha, but Sacha side step him and kneed Pig Face in the gut knocking the wind out of Pig Face. He gave the two other boys a death glare, but the boys ignore him and once again he was charge at. He grabbed the Right Boy's left arm and broke it then he kicked the left boy in the face Capoeira Style. He let go of the right boy arm and went to where the other boy landed and grabbed him by his hair smashed his face into a wall twice before letting go to see his handy work the boy he just smashed in the wall has a broken nose, gashes across his face. Sacha turn to see the boy whose arm he had broken was gone and Pig Face was trying to get up. Sacha went to Pig Face and kicked him in the gut once again and got on top on him. Sacha hit the Pig Face with his right then his left and then right again. He stood up and growled "Get out of here now before I hurt you more than I have already". Pig Face left and Sacha turned around to find the boy he just saved looking at amazement. Sacha went to him and said "Hello, my name is Knight Sacha, but please call me Sacha" in perfect Japanese. The boy snapped out of his trance and he looked scared "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the boy said. Sacha said smiling "Wait, what? I will never hurt my friend. Are you insane?" "Oh…so you not here to bully me" "Nope" replied Sacha. "So what's your name?" "Komuro Takashi" "Can I called you Takashi Please?" Sacha said as innocently as he could. "Well, since you told me to call you Sacha I see no problem with it" "So wanna be friends?" "I guess" Takashi replied. "ALRIGHT THEN, TO THE ARCADE!" Sacha said as he dragged Takashi to the nearest Arcade thanks to him knowing the city so well."_

**Flashback Ended**

Ah, I wonder if he is still the boy I became best friends with 8 years ago…Eh probably is. **"**_**Attention to all passengers. We will be landing in 10 minutes so please turned off all electronic devices and put your seat belts on." **_I need to turn off my iPod. Can't wait to see my friend after all those years. We still video chat and call each other, but this is the first time I get to see him in person for 8 years.

**XXX**

We just got off the plane. Now we walking to my friend Takashi who seems angry as hell….I am afraid. "Sacha, where hell were you? I've been waiting for over an hour." He growled. Yep, now I'm scared as hell now. "Plane was delayed…"I said in a weak voice. "Well come on you too, I have to go somewhere after this" he said returning to his normal self. "How did you get here? Last time I checked you can't drive so…"Candace said. "I walked." "Yep, you do care about us" "Shut up, Candace." "Good thing, you asked a very good friend of yours to bring your car here right, Brother?" "Right, I wouldn't let me and my friends walked to destination." I replied in my usual cheerful voice. We walked outside of the airport I spotted my car. It's a Grey Ford 2010 Mustang Gt. Takashi look like he was about to pass out. "How did you get the money for this?" "When my mother died she left a lot of money for Candace and Me to use." We got in my car and I drove to my grandfather's estate to drop off Candace who bitch a fit about how she wanted me to stay and all I told her was I'm not staying with _him_ having as much venom slipped off my tongue which was not a lot, but enough to get her stop asking me to stay. Takashi has changed a lot, but still the same boy I met 8 years ago. Takashi asked me to drop him off somewhere and as always I told him ok. After he go out at his destination I watch him walked off until some girl that had long orangy-brown hair with bands and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair and reddish-brown eyes with a slender figure stopped him. I rolled down the passenger's window and yelled "TAKASHI-BEAR I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A BEATIFUL GIRLFRIEND! YOU BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME AGAIN! OH, AND HELLO ORANGY BOOBS." After that I got the reaction I wanted which was a blushing Takashi and furious Orangy Boobs.

Orangy Boobs walked right up to my car and opened the passenger door and grabbed me by my shirt. "If you ever called me Orangy Boobs again I'll ripped your throat to pieces" she said. "Fine Orangy" I said with a smile. She then let go of my shirt and walked back to where Takashi was. After she was 5ft away from my car I screamed "BITCH! FUCK YOU!" I drove off before she even turned around.

**XXX**

I drove to my apartment. I parked my car in the garage where I used to hide from Cadence and Mother when we used to play hide and seek. I got my stuff from the back of the car and went to my old apartment. When I opened the door I was met with a strawberry scent._ 'Hello, Mother' _I thought as I walked through the apartment to my room. I put most of my stuff away and went to take a long shower. After the shower I put a black baggy long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants on and went back to putting my stuff away. I put my grey and black Katana and my black Bokken on my display stand. I put my dad's 45. Colt revolver (that I somehow manage to hide from the airport) under my bed. I went to sleep after I made sure that I put everything in its place. Hopefully Tomorrow would be better than this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

**I was bored…so I came with another chapter. Now you all can tell me how its sucks. Oh and this story will be in Sacha's POV most of the time…Now on to this lame ass story. Yay…**

**XXX**

_**1 month, 29 days before Z-day**_

_**Sacha's POV**_

I was having a peaceful sleep (meaning I had no nightmares) when my phone went off. I slowly grab it off my bedside table and answer it. "What do you want?" I said with a weak voice. _"Wow, seems like you didn't get any sleep."_ I then recognize the voice. It was my sister Candace. I looked at my alarm clock, its 4:21 a.m. "No Offense Candace, but I'm not a night person like you so I think gonna go back to sleep." _"NOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T HANG UP!" _

"Why not?"

"_Cause I said so."_

"But I want to go to sleep…"

"_SACHA KNIGHT, IF YOU HANG UP I RIP YOUR BALLS O-"_

"Goodbye, Sister" After that I hung up and went back to sleep.

**XXX**

My alarm woke me up at 6:30. I went to wash even though I wash last night. After the shower I went to put on my black skinny jeans, my green and black long sleeve shirt, and lastly my white converses. I didn't really feel like fixing my hair so I put my black beanie on and went to my room to grab my iPod and my black bokken. I called Takashi and told him to wake up his lazy ass up and I'll be over there to drive him and me to school since I promise him I'll take him to school. Also I don't know where Fujimi Academy is. I'm most likely to get yelled at by the school for not wearing my uniform, but hey my plane got in later than expected so I didn't have enough time to get my uniform. I turn my iPod to song I liked and started to sing.

_If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?_

_If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?_

_So many things that I would do if I had my way with you_

_I can keep secrets that I know that you want me_

_You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me_

_You could twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here_

_And there will be no tenderness, no tenderness_

_There will be no tenderness, no tenderness_

_I will show no mercy for you,_

_you had no mercy for me_

_The only thing that I ask, love me merciless-_

"What are you singing?" ask a voice who scared the hell out of me.

"No-nothing." I said as I turn to direction the voice only to found out it was Takashi.

"Well, can you take us to school and why aren't you in uniform?" said Takashi.

"Um…to answer the first question, yes I will and the second it was too late to go get my uniform. Oh, and how did you get in here without me knowing?"

"You were too busy singing the song that you didn't notice I got in here 5 minutes ago…"

"….."

"….."

"Let's just go…" I said blushing that my friend caught me singing that song_. 'FUCK MY LIFE" _I thought as I drove to school with the help of Takashi's directions. When I parked the car I saw someone getting bullied.

"Hey Takashi take my bokken with you. I'll meet you at the front entrance, alright?" I said as I got out of the car. Takashi finally looking to where I was looking and said "Hell no, you're not fighting without me" I just laugh knowing damn well he want hurt them badly too.

Takashi and I went over there to get a good look at the scene. "Ok, there are 5 bullies bullying a chubby boy with glasses. How are you gonna do this?" Said Takashi. I looked at scene and a boy is stomping the chubby boy.

"No one is man enough to stop me from beating you so what are you gonna do? You fatass." Said the boy who I guessing is the leader.

I ran over with Takashi right behind and give a quick strike across the leader's face and said "I don't know….It seem that there are two boys that are man enough to kick you and your friend's ass. Don't ya think, Takashi?" I said with smile. Takashi just smiled back at me.

"I'll make you pay for that you son-of-bitch" the leader shouted as he and his friends stood before us.

"You can try." Takashi replied, still standing his ground like me.

Two came at Takashi and three came at me. Takashi dodge one and grabbed the other by the collar stuffed him into a nearby trashcan leaving him with only one to deal with. As far as I can see a crowd has gather around and I see Orangy Boobs. She looks amaze and furious. Well no time to think of that gotta get this done.

I dodge all three of them. I kicked the leader in the gut and he went down trying regain his breathe. I was charge at again. I tripped the one on the left and grabbed the other boy's neck and punched him multiple times in the face and then twisted his right arm. I let go of the boy's arm.

I turned to see the boy I tripped getting up. I went to him and stomped his right hand, then I grabbed the boy's neck and slammed his head into the nearest wall. I did this once more and then let go to see Takashi punching the boy who charge at him and that the boy who he stuffed in the trashcan was getting out of it and was going to charge at him. I kicked the leader once more so he'll stay down.

I ran and tackle the boy who got out of the trashcan and punching the boy until I felt that it was enough. I walked over to the leader who finally got up after I kicked him twice in the gut. He came at me punching me in my face. I recovered faster than he expected._ 'Probably hit me with all his strength thinking he'll knock me out'_ I thought as I grabbed his fist before he got another chance to hit me.

I then hit him as hard as I could in his stomach, then his chest, and finally his face. I heard bones cracking when I hit him, but I didn't care. I let him go and observe me and Takashi's work. Wow…that's gonna hurt when they all wake up.

Finally the crowd left, beside a few people I didn't recognize and Orangy Boobs. I went over to the boy who we save. I helped him up. "Hello, my name is Sacha Knight" I said with a smile.

"Thanks! I'm Kohta Hirano, nice to meet yo-"he stopped and coughed up some blood.

"Nice to meet you too, but I think you need to go to the nurse."

"Right, thank you." He ran off.

I turned around to go back to my car because I forgot my iPod. Takashi went with me. I felt eyes on me as I walked away from them. "You all can come too. Besides I don't like being watch." I said without turning around. Takashi laughs at how everyone followed us. Everyone still looking at me because I have a gash across my face, but I still smiling. Yeah, I'm weird get over it.

When we got there I saw a few people standing near my car. I growled" You have five seconds get the hell away from my car." They all looked at me and I saw fear in the eyes and they ran like hell. I laughed at how I can be fear when I try to helpful. A boy with blonde hair that's spiked in middle and has light-green eyes, who stay when the crowd left, came up near it and was going to touch it.

"You touch it you're gonna lose a finger" I said to see his reaction. He jumped away from my car.

"I was only kidding…"I said in a weak voice. Scared that I scared him. "Haha, you scared me there for a minute. Anyways, I'm Morita."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sacha Knight, but call me Sacha." Then I saw Orangy looking at me. "Can you please stop looking at me? I know what I called you yesterday was mean and I really didn't mean it, but please stop it." I said in my weak voice, trying to look innocent while saying it.

"How can I when I saw you beat four people like that?"

"I don't know, but stop it."

Takashi noticing my discomfort said "Hey aren't we supposed to be in class?"

I looked at the time on my iPod its 8:00. Class starts at 8:30. "Well, we got 30 minutes so let's go."

"You stupid, you got me late for class." I turned to see a pink haired girl…No, that a pink haired demon yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, but you're not really late for class. We still have 28 minutes and I believe that we have enough time to get to class. If we continue arguing then we will be late for class." I replied.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid." She growled.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to say you were stupid…" I replied in a weak voice. "Let's just go"

While we walked, Morita spoke up "So, how you get the car and why aren't you in uniform?"

"When my mother died, she left a lot of money for my little sister and me to use and as for my uniform…I didn't come here yesterday to pick it up." I said blushing about my mistake.

"Oh."

"So what is your name Orangy and Pink haired Demon - I mean GIRL…"

"Rei Miyamoto." Replied Orangy

"Saya Takagi" said Pink Haired Demon

"Oh I know you Saya- I mean Takagi-san. When I was younger my grandfather use to take me and my sister to the Takagi estate when he had business with Souichiro Takagi."

"What you last name?" She growl

"Knight…." She hits me in the back of the head and said "Baka, you left for 9 years and then you come back when you were 9 and now your 17 and you expect to call by my first name."

"Um…Yes" I replied a little scared.

"…"

"…"

"BAKA!" she yelled and stomped off to her class.

"Bye Miyamoto-san, Morita, Takashi." I said as I went to the head office.

"Hey! Wait, you don't know where your classes are. Let me help you." replied Rei.

"Thank you Miyamoto-san" Leaving Takashi and Morita alone. We went to head office and I got yelled at like I predicted. "Knight you are supposed to be wearing your uniform!" replied a woman at a desk. I bowed and said "I'm very sorry, but my plane was delay and when I got here it was too late to get my uniform."

"Alright, come back at the end of school to get your uniform and here is your schedule, also you two better hurry you have 10 minutes before class starts." She said as she handed me my schedule.

Rei took my schedule from me "You have most of the classes with me beside one and it's your 1st period. I'll show you to your 1st period after that I'll wait for you after 1st period is done, I'll show you your other periods."

"Alright." I replied. She showed me to my class which wasn't that far. I walked in to find that Kohta was in my class so I sat next to him. I then started to hear whispers like "why the hell did he sit next to the fatass?" "He too cute." "He should be sitting next to me." And "Wow…isn't he the one who beat those 5 bullies with the help of Komuro."

"Hey Kohta" I said trying to get his attention.

"Ah, Sacha…Wait…SACHA?! What are you doing here? You'll ruin your reputation if you sit near me or talk to me." Kohta said in panicked whisper voice.

"But, I don't care. You are my friend, right?" I said in a whisper voice like he did.

"But you'll get bullied…"

"Did you not see me kicking those bullies ass a while ago? I can take care of myself"

"….."

A man walked into the room that had very dark thing about him it. I can't explain it, but I rather not find out. "Good morning students." He looks around the room and spots me.

"Ah, you are one of my new students, Yes?"

"Yes, I am" Glaring at the man.

"Would you please stand up and tell us about yourself?"

"Fucking Disgusting Pervert." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" said Pervert

"I called you a Disgusting Pervert. Anyways, my name is Sacha Knight and I moved here because I and my sister wanted too." I said and Kohta looked like I committed murder in front of him.

All of the students besides looked at me then at him and burst out laughing. Pervert glared at me "Please take your seat, Knight"

"Sure, Mr. Pervert" I said with a smile on my face. That even made the student laugh more.

"Alright, Students I told you all yesterday that you have a free period in here so please do what you want." Pervert said.

"Hey Kohta. What's Mr. Pervert name?" I said getting Kohta attention.

"His name is Koichi Shido."

"Eh….I think I'm gonna stick to calling him Pervert it suits him more than Shido." I said taking out my iPod and putting my earphones my ears.

"Tell me when you need my help, Alright?" I said.

"Sure Sacha."

I turn to Placebo – Running up that hill (Cover) and started to whisper the song while I played Walking Dead the Game.

_It doesn't hurt me._

_You wanna feel how it feels?_

_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

_You be running up that hill_

_You and me be running up that hill_

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building._

_If I only could, oh..._

_You don't want to hurt me,_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, be running up that hill_

_You and me, be running up that hill_

_You and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building,_

_If I only could, oh..._

_'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

_Let me steal this moment from you now._

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

_Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

_And if onl-_

Kohta poked at my arm. I turn to look at him when I saw girl walking towards us. "Hey Knight-kun." I still turned at looked at him with 'Did-you-really-just-poke-me-for-some-girl'. Kohta just laugh at me. "HEY, DON'T LAUGH AT KNIGHT-KUN, YOU FATASS!" the girl yelled at Kohta. For some reason, I didn't like when she called him that.

"Hey, don't call him fatass. What the hell do you want anyway?" I growled. "But, he laughed at you." She said trying to be cute and grabbing my arm.

"You Disgusting Slut, don't fucking touch so casually me." Pushing her far away from me as I can. I turned to Kohta giving him a warm smile.

I sat back down in my seat and played with my iPod until Mr. Pervert said it was time to go. I nearly ran out until Mr. Pervert threw a book at me which I catch with ease. "That's your book for this class" he said with slight angry. Probably because he didn't hit me in the back of the head. "Alright." I said as I ran to my locker to put this book in. I saw Rei standing next to my locker with Takashi and a grey haired boy. I went over to open my locker and when I got there Rei had not notice me so I Yelled "HEY, MIYAMOTO-SAN!" She jumped. I smiled innocently and when to open my locker to put my book inside. After I did, I'd closed my locker and said "Who's he?" pointing to the grey haired boy.

"I'm Hisashi Igou."

"Mine is Sacha. Nice to meet you." Someone poked me. "Damn it Kohta, would you stop poking m-"I'd screamed like a little girl. I saw the girl I called a slut. I ran behind Rei and stood behind her like a scared child and said "Save me from the slut, Miyamoto-san…." I begged her.

"I'm not a slut!"

"That's not what I heard." I replied still acting like scared child.

"Sacha, stop being mean. We all know she's a slut so you can stop." Rei said with a smirk.

"You are the only boy who has rejected me and I will make you mine." The girl replied.

"THE HELL YOU ARE! I'LL BLOW MY BRAINS OUT BEFORE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!" I screamed/yelled.

"Goodbye, Knight-san" she said with smile. She left after that.

"I think I'm gonna throw up now." I said as I ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up in it. "I think you need to go to the nurse." Rei said.

"Yeah, Can one of you show me where it is?" I said with a very weak voice.

"Eh…I'll show you." Takashi said.

"Ok. Let's go." I said as I walked holding my stomach.

"Do you know who you rejected?" Takashi said as he guided me to the nurse.

"….Do I need to know?" I replied. I'm getting annoyed with this girl.

"She is the sexiest student in school. According to Morita she is, but I don't think she is."

"Fuck her, she so annoying"

"Yeah, well she seems hell bent on making you hers."

"Great…"

"Well, here is the nurse. I come back to get at you lunch if you're up for it." Takashi said walking to his next class.

"Bye, Takashi" I replied.

I knocked on the nurse's door and wasn't expected to have boobs in my face when I tripped because the door opened so fast. I stood up backed away as fast as I could. "I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you can check me out. I just threw up and I'm not feeling very well." I said so quickly I didn't think she even know what I just said.

"Oh you are, well why don't you rest in here until you feel better or until the medicine I get you to take makes you feel any better." Said the nurse.

"Alright, thank you Marikawa-san." I said as I bowed to her

"You're welcome cutie." she said with a smile.

I blushed as I went to one of the bed and went to sleep.

**XXX**

I woke up when Takashi like he said was going to get me when lunch began. I felt a little better so I went with him, but not before thanking Marikawa-san. I put song on my iPod so I can tuned out everything beside Takashi, but he already knew I was not listening to him he just guided me to where we were going. When I notice my surrounds it seems that we went to the roof. "Don't worry this is where me and my friends eat at all the time."

"Oh" was all I said.

"Morita and Hisashi should be up here…Wait, never mind here they come." He said as they came to where we are.

"Takashi, I need to talk to you." Hisashi said. I could see somewhat sadness in his eyes when he said that.

"Hey Sacha, I heard you rejected the sexiest girl in school. Care to tell me the details?" Said Morita with slight begging. Yep, something's bad gonna happen and I have a feeling that Takashi isn't going to like it.

"Sure." As I walked off with Morita. After they were out of earshot I turned to Morita and said "Five seconds to tell me what the hell is wrong with Hisashi before I punch you in the face."

"Huh?"

"Four, Three, Two, One" I got ready to punch to Morita then he caught on to what I was saying.

"Hisashi is gonna warn Takashi about Rei breaking up with him so she can go out with Hisashi. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Morita panicked thinking I was gonna hit him

"I lied about hitting you." I said in a quiet voice.

"Tell Takashi that I'm leaving and I still don't feel well." I said as I ran to the exit from the roof.

As I ran I forgot I have to go get my uniform still and went to the head office to get it. When I got it I ran to my car and drove home which wasn't that far. When I got to my apartment and I went straight to my bed. _'Second Worst Day of My Life' _I thought as I went to sleep.

**I'm making this story up as I type. See ya later. **

**Mookiebear Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY OC'S**

**Yay….I get to work on another chapter because I'm sick. YAY ME! **

**NOW ON THE STORY!**

**XXX**

_**1 month before Z-day**_

So it's been 1 month since I been in Japan and to say the least, I. Hate. It. Here. Why Me?! Why couldn't I pick somewhere decent to go to? Oh wait, I remember now. Candace wanted to stay here. I wonder what she is up to.

"Knight. Please tell us who Japan's first Emperor was in the Muromachi Period." Pervert said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Emperor Go-Daigo" I said.

"Correct." Said Pervert glaring at me. Probably thought I wasn't going to get it right. After he walked away I turned to see Koht- wait never mind he switch classes now he is in some other class. I think I'm gonna play with my iPod until this is over.

**XXX**

I think I'm gonna skip my 2nd and 3rd Period. I haven't skipped since my first day so I'm gonna do it. I walked over to my locker, opened it and put all of my stuff in besides my iPod and closed it. When I closed it I didn't really expect Rei to so close to my face when I turned to leave. I've been kind of avoiding her like I've been avoiding Saya.

"Ah….Hello Rei-I mean Miyamoto." I said in my usual soft voice which makes me sound like a 12 year old, but I don't care.

"You can call me Rei." She says.

"Ah, I'm so happy that Rei lets me call her by her first name." I said with a smile.

"What wrong with you? You're acting different….." She replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's really nothing Rei. The first time you meet me I didn't really want to go here in Japan so I acted like that. Please there is really nothing to worry about." I replied hurt that she thought I was being different.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just wondering. Have you spoken to Takashi yet?" She said changing the subject.

"Yes, but I have to go. Goodbye Rei." I said as I ran off to find Takashi. As I turned down a couple of hall I ran into someone knocking me and them down. I stood up automatically and bowed saying "I'm very sorry for knocking you down. I will accept any kind of punishment." I looked up a bit to see who I fell on and blushed. The person I fell on is a girl and she has long, straight shiny purple hair with blue eyes.

"It's alright." She said getting up.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I'm Sacha Knight." I said.

"Saeko Busujima." She replied with a smile.

"Ah, I heard about you. You're the captain of the Kendo Club." I said. I then remember why I running. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay and chat. I have to go somewhere. Goodbye Busujima-senpai." I ran before she even said one word.

**XXX**

"Takashi, Let's go" Finally finding him after 30 minutes with me falling on Busujima-senpai. Man, I hope I never fall on her again…..she kinda scared me.

"But, it's during school hours. Where will we go?" He said. He's thinking we going somewhere where will probably get kicked out….I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!

"My apartment…" I said grabbing him and leading him to the parking lot. We got to my car and drove to my apartment. Once, we got in my apartment I told him he can do anything he wants while I go take a shower. After the shower I made him go shower, despite him refusing.

I went to go grab clothes. I grab black sweatpants, a purple short sleeve shirt and black boxer for me and another pair of black sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt for Takashi. I then went to the living room, turned on my Xbox 360 and started to play Mirror's Edge. Takashi came out after 30 minutes.

"Clothes are on my bed and just grab a pair of boxers in my drawer." I said not even bothering to look at his direction.

"Oh, Ok." He said walking to my bedroom. After 5 more minutes he came back out dress. He walked over to me and sat down next to me, watching me play until I die then I gave the control to him. We continue like this for a good while until he fell asleep…'_GREAT'_ I thought as I went to my bedroom and went to sleep.

**Yep, Short Chapter…**

**Mookiebear Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing beside my OC's**

_**Z-day**_

_**Sacha's POV**_

I have a very bad feeling something bad is gonna happen and for that reason, I'm bringing my black and grey two edge katana and my dad's 45. Colt Revolver with a lot of ammo for it. I'm gonna hide those things in a barrel bag with some clothes to hide them because I think I'm supposed to stay with Kohta tonight after school, so it will be easy cause of that. Well, right now it's 6:30 a.m. and the school is not far so I'll think I'll walk there.

**XXX**

Right Now, It's the end of 1st period and I'm skipping 2nd period because I didn't really get enough sleep. I'm gonna go to the roof since its more quiet and it will probably ease this bad feeling, but I'm still bringing my bag that contains my weapons. I walked to the roof and see someone. I walked very quietly to them and I hear "Cross your heart and hope to die…"

"Hey Takashi" I said knowing it's him. He must be thinking about that promise Rei made to him when he was younger.

"Oh, Hey Sacha. You skipping too?" he said questioning me.

"Well yeah, why else wou- Hey, what's that?" Pointing to a man who keeps bumping on the main gate.

"Some creepy guy?" Replied Takashi.

"Let's just see what happens." I suggested. Takashi just nodded in agreement.

Alright, four teachers' walked to up the creepy guy, mostly likely to tell him to leave, One cocky teacher goes up and grabs the man. The creepy guy bites him in the arm and the teacher dies only for him to get back up and bites the other teachers.

"Wh…What the hell is going on…?" Takashi said snapping my attention to him.

"I…don't want to stick around…and find out…" I said a little scared.

"Let's go!" We ran to his class and he slammed open the door. He walked in told Rei and Hisashi. At first Rei didn't believe him and he slapped her…Wow…

'_Hmm….Wonder how Candace is doing?' _I think to myself as we ran down the hall.

**XXX**

_**Candace's POV**_

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD! THIS SHIT IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!'_ I thought as grabbed some scissors and stabbed it into the boy's chest who is currently on Ichinose, trying to take a bite out of him. It didn't make a difference until Ichinose grabbed the scissors and stab him in one of his eyes. The boy's body went limp.

"I don't want to get tackle again by…one of those 'Things'." Ichinose said pushing the body off and standing up.

"Those 'Things' are people!" I shouted.

"No, they're not! 'They' just look like people, but their actions prove otherwise. C'mon Candace, did you think what that 'Thing' just did? IT JUST TRIED TO BITE ME! Those 'Things' aren't human… not anymore. If it would have been human… then it would have died when you stab it into the chest, and you saw what it did… it took the pain like it was nothing. I think the only way for you to kill it is to destroy the brain." Ichinose said.

"Alright, you make a good point…" I said as I grabbed a broomstick and broke it in half, breaking off the broom thingy. Yeah I don't know what it's called…deal with it. I gave it to Ichinose and I took the bloody scissors from the 'Thing' eye.

"Let's go to my locker but, let's try to pick up survivors as we go." I said

"Why do we need to go to your locker?" Ichinose asked

"Because…" I said as I walked out of the art room.

"Wait up!" he shouted/whisper as he ran quietly to catch up.

'_The hell he keeping quiet for?... Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later…_' I think to myself as I kept walking.

**Yes, Short Chapter… Oh and send in some OC's if you want. If you do they will be joining Candace and Ichinose's group… I would prefer you to PM them to me so…please do that. **

**GENERAL**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Sexuality: (I'm good with just about anything)**

**Birthday: **

**Age: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Nationality: **

**APPEARANCE**

**Usual Hairstyle/Color:**

**Skin Tone/ Build:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Breast Size if Female:**

**Scars, Tatts, ect:**

**Spring Clothes:**

**Summer Clothes:**

**Fall Clothes:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Sleepwear: (This is a maybe…)**

**HISTORY OR BIO**

**History (Before Z-day): (Get creative and PLEASE be descriptive)**

**Family: (Mother, Father, Sister, ect.)**

**Personality: (Make descriptive as possible) **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love Interest:**

**WEAPONS AND WHAT NOT**

**First Set Weapons:**

**Second Set Weapons:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: (Has to be more than the Strengths)**

**OKAY! That's all I have to say…for now.**

**Mookiebear Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

_**Ichinose's POV**_

We finally got to Candace's locker until I remember something very important to me was in my locker. Good thing, our lockers aren't far apart otherwise I would have to leave her to go get it. While she opened hers, I ran to mine and opened it and getting the desired object. I ran back to Candace seeing she was still throwing stuff in and out of her locker.

"What are you looking for…?" I said after a few minutes of hearing her mutter "Dammit, where is it?" and "Didn't know that was in there."

"My Rapier…Found it…" she pulled out a Brandenburg Rapier….Wish I had mine.

"And what's with the violin case? Gonna play music for 'Them' while they eat you." she said staring at the violin case that on my back.

"No…but, I think 'They' are attracted to sound. Remember when we dragged the boy into the art room, and he die. And just when we got ready to leave, he stood up and was bumping against the wall until I walked over hitting a desk which resulting him to turn around and tackle me to ground, while trying to bite me." I replied.

"Hmm...let's test it out- RUN!" She said grabbing my hand and sprinting down the hall and up the stairs. I looked backed and noticed about 6 of 'Them' were standing right behind the spot where I was.

"Thanks" I said as our sprint came to a halt. I walked to the edge of the hallway and peered around the corner where 3 of 'Them' were at.

"Let test my theory." I said quietly as I grabbed her and walked quietly to the water machine. I grabbed a rag and wet it. Then I threw it at the closest one to the lockers. It hit 'it' on the head, but 'it' kept walking around like it didn't affect it.

"Ok, so they don't react when something hits them so that's good." Candace whispered.

"Hmm…" I then grabbed another rag, wet it and threw it into the lockers. 'It' went to the source of the sound and started to bump against it again and again.

"So 'They' only relied on hearing and that's it… And the thing keeps bumping against the wall so its blind and we don't need to hide." I whisper back.

"Let's go" Candace said quietly standing up and walking away.

"Why do you always walk away from me?" I muttered under my breath while I quickly jogged to her, being very careful not to make noise.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well for starters we go to your house or whatever. Watch it! There's a few of them down the hall way." She said as she walked behind one and cut most of its head off.

"Hmm…These sticks won't work for much longer." I said as I stabbed two of them in the head with each stick. I left them in there.

"What about this?" Candace said giving me a Fire Axe…How the hell does she find sharp objects.

"…How?" I asked.

"It was in the Mrs. V closet in her classroom…" Candace

"Nuff said." I said remembering when we went to a Fire station for a field trip and somehow Mrs. V stole this… She was the only teacher me and Candace liked.

"C'mon let's get to the parking lot. I remember Mrs. V's Humvee is out there and I have the keys." Candace said taking the keys out of her pocket.

We walked down the hallway to the windows that lead to the parking lot. I open it and climb out where I was on the ledge.

"Great! We have to be spider-monkeys!" Candace said cheerfully.

"You first… Jump on the closest tree to the ground."

She looked around for the closest tree and jumped, nearly losing her balance when she landed on the highest branch. She sat down, waiting for me. I jumped and landed perfectly on the next branch below her. I looked around and notice none of 'Them' where around so I jump down again and once again landed perfectly on the concrete.

"Cat…" Candace said as she finally got to the ground. I looked over and saw the Black Humvee with Two of 'Them' around it.

"LET KILL THINGS!" Candace shouted dashing over and stabbed the closest one to us.

"I'M WITH YOU ON THAT!" I shouted as well, completely ignoring the fact that 'They' only relied on hearing. I ran to the last one near Candace and chopped most of its head off. We got in as fast as we could.

"We're going to your house since I know that's house is the closest here. Also we can get your rapier."

She started the engine and drove out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, hitting some of 'Them' on the way.

**XXX**

_**10 minutes later**_

_**Candace's POV**_

We both got out of the Humvee, slowly walking to the front door. I knocked and not even a half a second later the door slammed open. A boy stood in the doorway with light hazel eyes and Platinum blonde mid-length hair that semi-spikey with bangs. He about 6 foot and has med to low build but still somewhat skinny but don't let that fool you. He is a whole lot stronger than he looks. He wears a black baggy sweater that said 'Suck My Deck' in white, orange, and blue stripes with an arrow pointing down, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He also wears a black beanie. I instantly recognize him and so did Ichinose.

"Sup, my bitches! How are you this fine day?" He said. When he spoke he had some hinted Russian.

"Raven, if anything you're my bitch." I said smirking. He just smirked right back and hugged both of us. He let go of us and started upstairs.

"C'mon gonna get Eleanor out her room so we- ." As soon as 'Eleanor' came out of his mouth Ichinose ran pass me and him and ran full speed up stairs. I started counting the seconds mentally in my head. After 55 seconds I start could out loud.

"5…4…3…2…1" A loud band was heard.

"Haha Bitch! Ya missed!" I hear Ichinose's mocking tone.

"You stupid motherfucker! When I get my fucking hands on you!" Ichinose came running down the stairs with Eleanor not too far behind. Eleanor has dark crimson hair that goes down to her waist with some her bangs in her face. She has Forest Green eyes with a faded scar on her right eyebrow going over her eye down to her cheek. Also she rather very large chested just like me. She wearing a dark grey hooded sweater that hugs her body with the sleeves pushed up a little below her elbows, black skinny jeans with some holes ripped in them, and white converses.

"Knew it…" I said as Raven started to laugh his fucking ass at the scene before us. Ichinose was running all through the house with Eleanor so damn mad that I thought she could bring the Devil to his knees if they were to fight.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They both froze and Raven stopped his laughing. I thought it was pretty funny how they all stop what they were doing just at the sound of my voice.

"Bye…" I said going upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ichinose asked.

"Changing...you should too." As I continued upstairs. As soon as I got on the top step I turned to my right and walk towards a door I knew was Eleanor's. I opened it and walked towards the closet. I toss my uniform off of me and put a baggy light grey sweatshirt that says 'I AM FUCKING ZOMBIE' in black letters, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I look at her bedside and saw her Katana in the blueish- black sheathe.

'_Hmm…Ichinose took up fencing like I did while Eleanor took up kendo like Sacha…' _I thought as I grabbed her Katana and walked back downstairs to see Ichinose has change into a black long sleeve shirt with a white tank top underneath it, a grey baggy sweater button halfway, faded black skinny jeans with white converses. He also had his Italian Rapier with him.

"Here Eleanor..." I said as gave her the Katana. I turn to Raven.

"Where is your weapon?" I asked.

"Right here…" As he walk to the kitchen and came back with a European long sword.

"Well alright let's go…" I said as I started towards the door.

**Sorry for it being short… Most chapters would be longer but I sprained my ankle and my computer started being weird O.o… Sorry if there any errors…Next chapter will contain Sacha/Candace's POV. I just felt like having Candace's POV for the whole chapter so… Bye…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello… people who read this?... O_O **

**I decided that I'll write today…*cough*MostlyBecauseI'mALonelyTurtleWithNoOutsideLifeBesidesSchool*cough***

**Disclaimer: I own my OC only.**

**On to the story then…**

**XXX**

_**Candace's POV**_

We are now at Fujimi Academy. We parked the Humvee near the Minibus 'cause I have a feeling that's what Sacha will use if he could. So far none of Them has notice us and I plan to keep it that way. I turned off the engine and started talking.

"Alright, we got to keep quite unless you want fight all of Them near us. They can't really see so all you have to do is to be quite when we walk past them. Got it? Also the Humvee is running out of gas so let's hope that Sacha is gonna take a minibus." I said.

Everyone nodded and we all got out very quietly and started making our way to the front entrance. We had no problems until we got there to the front entrance when I saw my brother, I REPEAT, MY BROTHER was standing in the middle of the entrance with Them all in it. Worried took over me when I started quickly jog over careful not bump into to any of Them or make any sound. Ichinose, Raven, and Eleanor must of saw Brother standing there and jog as quick as I did.

He stood there for a second and grabbed a shoe and threw it to the other side. He still doesn't see me when he went to the doors and open them very quietly. I ran quietly and held the other door. He looked at me and shock took over him.

'Sup big bro!' I mouth to him.

'Sup little sis!' I smile at that. Soon a girl with long purple hair and blue eyes came help with the doors. She looked at me. If looks could kill I would mostly dead right now. She probably use to doing that. Soon other people started coming through the door. I recognize Saya out of the group. I checked to see if my group was okay which they were with only killing a few of Them that came our way. I turn my head back to be met with brown eyes and spiky black hair.

"Get the fuck out of my face, Takashi-bear" I growled low enough for Sacha and Takashi to hear and not one of Them. Takashi stood back while Sacha put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

***BANG* **

That's the sound of death, kids… SHIT! Takashi, Sacha, and Me had a look of horror on are faces. Takashi screamed out this one single word that's gonna cause everything to panic.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled. Every single one of Them who was in or outside of the school heard that and now are coming for us. After that we started to run.

"Gee… Thanks to whoever did that!" I said sarcastically as I stabbed the closest of Them in the head.

"I agree with Candace, Thanks!" Raven growled killing 3 of Them with simple turn with his sword.

"Why did you yell!? If you keep quiet-" Saya said.

"Shut the fuck up and run!" I said cutting her off while Purple hair girl killed the one behind her.

"Yeah what Candace said… Forget talking and just run!" Takashi said.

We then took off. We hit, bashed, slice, stabbed, shot… pretty much did anything we needed to do to kill them. One kid stopped to kill some of Them and got bitten multiple times.

"Takuzou!" A girl screamed out.

"Don't go! If you get bitten then escaping will be pointless…" Saya said. The girl looked at her and ran to the boy which I presumed is Takuzou.

I chase after her. After I got to her she got bit on the shoulder. I kill everything around her and Takuzou who is still alive but just another food for Them. I stabbed him in the head and turn to looked her.

'Rest in Peace, Takuzou!' I thought as I said this

"Do want to die as your boyfriend just did or I take my rapier end all quickly?" I said as I pointed my rapier at her. I know my words hurt her but I refuse to let him and her just go through that tortured.

"E-end it.." She said barely inaudible. I smile at her. I put on a fake smile so she could die happy. I plunged my rapier through her head. I took it out and watched as her body fell to the ground. I ran to catch up.

"You! You call yourself a nurse!?" Saya screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" a chubby kid yell as he shot one of Them near her that was too close for comfort.

"You stupid tub of lard! What makes you-" I had enough of this shit…and so did Ichinose.

"Ms. Marikawa, The key!" Takashi yelled out. A Blondie ran up who is Ms, Marikawa open the door and everyone started to get in.

"Takashi! Me, Raven, Ichinose, Eleanor will serve as support out here!" I yelled as we all took are positions are started to kill anything near.

"I disagree with that, little sis!" Sacha yelled who came by my side with his Katana out of its prison and slicing freely at Them heads.

"I'll help too!" Purple haired girl yelled as she bashed 3 of Them head open with her Bokken.

"Get Inside NOW!" Takashi yelled. We all got in as fast as we could. I saw someone in the distance and hoped Takashi didn't see him, but he saw him.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"Shido from Class 3-A." Purple haired girl said who I now learn that her name Saeko.

"Shido…" Rei said. I know it's her because Sacha and Takashi would talk about her. But from the sound of her voice said that shit is about to go down….

"We're ready to go!" Ms. Marikawa yelled.

"Hold it just a minute!" Takashi yelled back.

"They're coming from the front, too! If we wait much longer we won't be able to leave!" She yelled.

"Can't we just run Them over?" He asked. I snickered at this.

"The minibus will probably flip over because we tried to run that many over." I said emotionless. Sacha snickered at when I said this. Mostly because I really never display emotion besides Him, Raven, Ichinose, and Eleanor.

"We're not going to save him!" Rei said pulling Takashi from behind.

"Rei! What the hell are you saying!?" he yelled as he turned around to face her.

"She saying that we shouldn't save him. That kind of person is better off dead." I said calmly.

_**POV Switching to Sacha's**_

I looked out to see the Disgusting Pervert kicked a student back to him because he twisted his ankle. That son a bitch smiling about it too. I growled a little when he got on the bus last.

"You saved-" he began

"Nobody wants to hear your bullshit. Go where your group is in the back or you'll be one testicle short from your short dick. Now be a good little boy and go to where you're group is, You Disgusting Pedophilia." Candace said very calmly. He glared at her.

"Since you're a dumbass let me escort you to your seat." I said happily as I grabbed his neck and dragged him to the backed and threw him into a seat.I walked to a seat somewhere in the front and sat down with Candace next to me. I heard Ms. Marikawa saying this "They're not human anymore" over and over again. After hearing that one more time we took off like a bat out of hell. We bashed through the gate started driving towards the city.

"Awesome day, Right?" I asked Candace. She just smiled.

**Next one with probably be longer… Oh they probably isn't gonna be any of Candace's POV next chapter… Hope you enjoyed it. Bye….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Only Own My OCs . **

**Also I said Candace's POV wouldn't be in this chapter but I change my mind. **

**XXX**

**_Candace's POV_**

"In order to blah, a leader blah blah…absolutely blah blah blah" I finally just tune out Shido (as Sacha likes to call him Disgusting Pervert). He is pissing me off more than Takashi does when he stares at me. I mean I…

But Shido is pissing me off and I only met him 5 minutes ago…. Shido walked forward toward my seat which Sacha is no longer in because he got bored and started to bother Takashi… Not that I care. I sense Sacha's hand ball into a fist. This will not end will.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked to me looking straight at me. His yellow eyes seem like they were trying to undress me…

"Eat shit and die; I need to NOT be bother by the likes of you. Now leave me alone before I break every single bone in your body and throw you to Them. That's a promise from me to you… My name is Candace. I'm Sacha younger sister." I whisper everything. I put some of my bangs out of my face and stare emotionlessly into his. His eyes showed fear, but his face was different. He looked mad and confused… Nice acting Jackass, but that won't work on me.

After my comment, he stood there and walked away. I then took out my iPod, put my black headphones (That I complete forgot were around my neck in the first place) and put it on shuffle. Ghost Town – Voodoo is what came on. I put it loud enough where I could tune everyone out, but could still hear if I need too. I pulled my knees to my chest and started hugging them. I then put my head on the window and started looking. I saw one of Them walking across the room and the it got hit by us.

"Fuck Man! Driving like this is way too dangerous!" A guy with two-tone hair yell after we hit that poor corpse… Who the hell am I kidding? That was a little fun to watch…

"So is walking. Your point?" I said looking at him.

"…." Nothing was said after that comment until this dumbass started something else to complain about.

"Why do we have to go with Komuro and those other idiots? Also why are these 4 here?" He point to us.

"They decided to go to the city without considering us. Why couldn't we just go to the dorms or find someplace at school we could hide out at!?"

"You dumbass! Did you not see how many of those walking corpses were at the school? Stop your stupid complaining." I said glaring at him.

"He's right, you know… Driving like this is only putting us in danger… We should stop somewhere and hide."

"Who the hell asked you to put you sense in the conversation? Shut the fuck up and sit down." I growled. He sat down and continue to stare at me.

"And stop looking at me before I rip off something you need very much." I glared at him. Ms. Shizuka slowly started to pull into a stop. Two- Tone started to yell once more. That's it…

"What are you doing now!? I'm gonna…

"Shut the fuck up! You not gonna do a damn thing! Also lay the hell off of her, I'm 50% sure that she hasn't driven one of these before and 50 % sure she little too tense to drive normally right now so quit your bitching! Right. Now!" I said calmly as I could because right now I surprise I haven't broken his nose. You could tell I'm losing my cool 'cause if you look at my balled up fist you can see the knuckles turning white.

"…." Takashi looked at him.

"The fuck do you want!? You wanna fight or something!?" Two- tones said. Oh.. Now you wanna pick a fight with Takashi-bear yeah that aint happened. I put headphones back on my neck and got ready to punch the idiot as hard as I could.

"That's what you want, not him." Saeko said.

"Urk…I HATE THIS GUY! I FUCKING HAT THIS LITTLE BASTARD!" he yelled.

I growl quietly and I walked quickly towards him. We stood near each other about 1 foot maybe even closer. I stood on my tip toes and whisper this.

"I hope you're not afraid to hit girls." I smile as I hit him very hard into his stomach. I heard some bones crack but they are not broken.

"Gah!..." he fell to the ground trying to grain his breathe.

"Only I can pick fights with Takashi-kun!" I said in a smart-ass voice and sat next to him. I grabbed his arm and started snuggling with it. I only did this to prove my point not to piss anyone off like Rei. Opps….

"What a sight!" Shido started clapping.

"Oh. Fuck. No." I said quietly, mostly to myself.

"Komuro-kun, Knight-san, It's wonderful to see suck excellent teamwork!" I got up and went to Sacha who was at the front. I snatched his bag off of him and starting looking for Dad's 45. Colt that I know is in there. I found it and hid it in my shirt.

"How-ever… I think this proof that I was right. We need a leader. A leader just for us!" OH FUCK YOU!

"If that's the case I'm getting the fuck off this bus. Beside Sacha's apartment is near so…"

"I'm coming too" Sacha said getting his things and prepared to leave. Raven , Eleanor, and Ichinose didn't say anything they just started packing their stuff.

"Hmm… I'm leaving" Takashi said as started toward me. Rei wasn't too far behind.

"Anyone else?" Takashi said.

"Yeah… I'm coming" Saya said walking with Kohta behind her. Saeko didn't say a word she just walked forward to the door.

"What about you Ms. Shizuka? Shido is a Pervert so… " I said.

"Yep, I 'm coming and I believe Shido a Pervert so…" she said quietly enough for me to hear. I snickered.

"Okay let's leave." Takashi said opening the door. Everyone left off the bus besides Ms. Shizuka and me but Shido wasn't having that.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Shizuka can't leave. There are other students here that need her…. So what do you say Ms. Shizuka? Won't you say?" Shido said stepping forward. I pulled the gun out and had it point to his chest.

"Come any closer and I WILL kill you." I said with so much venom it could scare someone shitless. He sweatdrop as little and then he smirk.

"You not a killer-" He began but I cut him off.

"Actually I am! I just a monster like those walking corpses… I killed my mother's murder when I found him... DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT?! I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF KILLING HIM!... I can kill you too… Without second thought." I said with venom.

"And you know what? If you coming near us I won't hesitate of chop your head off… and man slaughter your group too. Go Ms. Shizuka." I know she scared of me now but right now I don't care.

"I'm not going to kill him…" She walked out and found out the group were a little ahead of us. That's good.

"See you Never!" I said a jump out and slammed the door. Me and Ms. Shizuka started towards the group. I walked with my arms cross and my head down the whole way.

"Did you really kill before all this?..." Ms. Shizuka asked.

"Yes…" and continue to walk.

After a while we got the apartment and open the door. I was the first one to go in, not caring what anyone saying or said. I walked towards my old room. Yeah this apartment is not a normal apartment, it WAY too big. I took off my shoes and got in my bed and cried. Someone enter the room and I didn't bother to look up.

"I'm sorry." Ms. Shizuka said and she started comfort me. I still cried but not that much.

**I'm sorry for the wait but the internet was acting stupid. Yeah it's short but I don't care… BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own MY OCs. **

**Hello!... **

**Time for the story… **

**XXX**

_**Sacha's POV**_

"Okay there are four bedrooms and all of the beds our king size so pick what room you want sleep in." I said to everyone.

"I'm going to my room now so…" I walked down the hall and into my room. I took off all my clothes. I turn on my iPod and plug it to my speaker. I turn it to Never Said Remix By Oritasho. The whole apartment is sound proof so we're good with the noise. I walked to my private bathroom and took a shower. I got out of the shower and was met with Saya when I walked out of the bathroom… I didn't have a towel on.

"AH! Put clothes on, you dumbass!" She yell blushing and looking away.

"Ah! Y-Yes! " I ran and put on boxers. I still continue to blush.

"W-Why were you i-in here?" I asked.

"I- I was telling you where everyone is sleeping…" she said.

"Oh…C'mon!" I said grabbing Saya's hand and going out the door. She pulled me back in.

"You're forgetting something." She said in smartass voice.

I look down at myself and then her and smile. I went to closet and grabbed a black and white long sleeve that's said "FUCK YOU I'M BATMAN" with the batman symbol and black skinny jeans.

"Better?" I asked

"Very much." I grabbed her hand led her out of my room.

_**[Switching to Candace's POV]**_

Ms. Shizuka left a while ago to pick her room or whatever. I got up and changed out of my clothes to a dark grey tank top and black sweatpants. I sat be on my bed and checked the time… It's 7:30 P.M. . Sacha is probably in the wine closet being out everything he can find out so everyone can get drunk.I sighed out loud and then came a knock on my door.

'Why can people learn to leave me alone?' I think to myself as I walked to door to open only to find Takashi standing there.

"Leave me alone… By the way don't drink too much." I said wanting him to leave as soon as possible.

"Wait, Why would I-" He began but I slammed the door in his face. I flopped on my bed and finally going to sleep, but soon I began to have memories I rather forget.

**XXX**

"_AHHHHHHH!" The man I presumed who killed mother yells out in pain because of me. I let out a chuckle when I heard this. And continue laughing… it turns out this man is my real father and my the "Father" I loved so for many years kept this secret. I'm now murder my real father and he is telling me that he welcomes it. Considering how my so called "Father" couldn't keep this from Grandfather and sent him the faked DNA test proving I was his when I wasn't. _

"_Well, "Father" how does it feel?" I said smiling._

"_Heh… You look nothing like me… You like you mother… But you have my eyes and personality …" He said coughing out blood._

_I growl loudly and I grabbed duct tape and tape it around his mouth. I griped the knife and stabbing over while saying over and over "I nothing like you!". He didn't even look recognizable when I done was done. When I try to stabbed him again and someone grabbed my hand in a mid-stab and I turn around and screamed when I saw Mother all pale and bloodying looking. Then I look behind her and my younger brother who's only related to me by that man and he should be around 7 to 8. His dark brown messy mid-length hair with his bangs all in his face and his hazel eyes looking terrified. He is spatter with blood all over his black hoodie, blue jeans and his white converses. He screamed and-_

"Poppy!" I yelled in full panicked mode. I jumped out the bed putting my shoes on and putting on a white hoodie. I try to find my rapier but I remember I left it back at the bus. I grabbed my 3 foot pole (which can transform into 6 foot long Scythe with the blade being 24 inches long with a simple word) from up under the bed and open my window where the fire escape is and ran up into the roof. I then began to jump from roof to roof trying to get to where Poppy should be.

**Yes, Candace and Sacha do not have the same father. And no their mother didn't cheat she was rape by Candace's REAL FATHER. Let me explain the dream… It's a flashback when Candace was 13 and she found her REAL FATHER's location and went to kill him which she successfully did, but what she didn't know this man had a son named Poppy. She met Poppy when she first got there. He had opened the door and was only wearing a white shirt and black shorts. This didn't shock her, but what shock her were the bruises and scars he had from the man. This fueled her anger and asked if she could come in which he said yes. They went into the living room and started talking. She told him that she was his big sister and that she wouldn't let anyone hurt him. She then told him to hide while she waits for their father to come home. When he did Candace stabbed him in the stomach and tied him up and murder him. She took Poppy to her Grandfather and told him what she did that day and asked him to put Poppy in home near Sacha's apartment. He did this and kept the police off Candace and Poppy's backs. When you saw Poppy now he was in his home and saw his foster family being eaten and ran upstairs and went to hide.**

**I done explaining stuff… Bye…**


End file.
